The Old Oak
by waywardsoul1212
Summary: It's Hungary's birthday but she has nobody to spend it with. Or does she? HungaryxPrussia. Oneshot.


**All characters belong to Himaruya**

**Pairing: Prussia (Gilbert) Hungary (Elizabetta) Austria (Roderich)**

**This is only my third time writting fanciftion and my second time writing for Hetalia (the other hetalia fic has yet to be**

**all fixed up), so please be nice! However, constructive critisism is encouraged! Thank you! ~Waywardsoul1212**

It was her birthday but she sat in solitude in her room. The birds outside chattered out of tune, rejoicing the fine August

weather. But Elizabetta didn't want to listen to them. Their happy songs clashed with her gloomy mood. She stood up from her

bed and left the room. The large halls were so easy for her to navigate that she didn't even think as she stepped passed closed

doors and expensive paintings. She never understood why she walked so quietly through her own home, it wasn't like there was

anyone there to disturb.

The kitchen was bright and a breeze rolled through the open windows. The room glowed with yellow mid-afternoon. However,

this is not what caught her gaze. There on the table sat a simple white envelope, her name written in a simple script. Carefully,

she picked up the envelope balancing it on her fingertips as if it were a feather she didn't want to damage. She broke the

seal and pulled out the contents. It was a letter. She read it aloud softly.

_"Dear Elizabetta,_

_ Meet me at the big oak on the hill at three. I'll be waiting."_

That was all the letter said, it was not stood there, silent, thinking. Who would write such a

short and uninformative letter? It could have been Roderich, sure they had been separated for over a year now, but they were

still pretty good friends. At least she thought they were. Although, she was sure he would had felt compelled to sign it at

the least. A glance at the clock sent her into a slight panic. It was already two thirty. Just how long had she been moping

around in her room. She needed to fix her hair and she needed to get dressed. Suddenly she stopped.

_"That is, if I even decide to go..."she said to herself_,"I don't need to go out all of the sudden just because some nameless

person invited me to!" She thought for a moment. She didn't need to stay home all alone on her birthday, either.

By two forty her closet had been turned out onto the floor. Dresses, skirts, and blouses lie scattered all around her feet.

She stood in front of the mirror, seemingly satisfied with the attire she had chosen. A light green dress that hugged her waist

and flared out, ending with a bit of lace at her knees. She tied up her long curly hair with a white ribbon and tucked a pink-silk

flower behind her ear. Once she was satisfied, she hurried outdoors.

The old oak on the hill was a place she had always enjoyed visiting in her childhood. One could see miles into the

distance from that hill. It was like a small island in the middle of a sea of golden wheat. When a breeze rolled in, the

wheat swayed and looked like waves on the water, making a soft sound that always comforted her. She was surrounded by that

sound as she walked up the small path leading to that hill. The hill was just ahead, she picked up her pace, anxious to see

who awaited her. When she reached the top she couldn't believe her eyes.

There before her, silver hair reflected the golden sun and pale skin glowed. There he was, the man she never expectedj

to see, standing by the tree they had played in together long ago. He turned and smiled at her dumbfounded face.

_"Happy birthday, Elizabetta_." His grin, white and full, widened.

"_I..I..eh..Why..wha..."_She felt like she should hit him in the head with her fist but something stopped her.

"_Yeah, I bet you're surprised. Didn't know I could be so serious and romantic, did you?" _He only smiled wider.

Gilbert had been her best friend long ago. But after she married Roderich they grew apart. That didn't mean she never

saw him because that wasn't the case. Gilbert always showed up at random points in time and he always received a

frying pan to the face, but this time was different. Was he actually doing something nice for her? She moved closer to the tree

and to the albino man.

"_Why did you invite me here, Gilbert_?" There was no trace of anger in her voice.

He looked like he was about to say something inappropriate for a moment but suddenly his gaze softened.

"_I invited you here because nobody should be alone on their birthday, especially not someone as amazing as you_."

Did she hear him correctly? Did he really just call her amazing? The only thing Elizabetta had ever heard him refer to as

amazing was himself.

"_I...I don't think I know what to say right now."_She wasn't lying.

Abruptly, he sat down, resting his back against the rough bark of the tree. He motioned for her to sit next to him and she did.

For a moment they sat in silence watching the clouds slowly float by, always changing shape.

"_Elizabetta, I know you think I'm always annoying and only think of myself. And, well..that may be true most of the time_"

She nodded at this. "_But, the point is that I think of you all of the time_" Leaning forward a bit, she watched him struggle

to choose his words.

"_I've always had feelings for you. Even when you were with that stuck-up Roderich..." _Gilbert trailed off, lost in thought. Maybe he had

more to say, Elizabetta wasn't sure.

"_Gilbert..."_what should she say? How did she feel about Gilbert? He had always been there, she could hardly remember a time

when he wasn't. They were friends, right? Elizabetta couldn't describe the feeling she had for the man next to her. She

hesitantly looked over at him. Luckily, he was watching the clouds. There was a warmth in her chest. At that instant she knew

exactly what it was she felt for him.

"_Gilbert, thank you_." He looked at her, slightly startled."_Thank you for being here for me when nobody else was_." Her smile

was warm.

The expressions on Gilbert's face changed from surprise to something softer.

"_You're welcome_." He leaned in closer to her face, planting a kiss on her forehead. Their hands joined togther, tethering them

together in that place where they used to play.

The birds sang and this time in perfect harmony.

FIN


End file.
